Queen of the Damned
by Shaw18
Summary: Takes place during Season 10- Dean and Sam are surprised when they meet a woman claiming to be Snow White. Meanwhile, a vicious woman is looking for her daughter and will do whatever it takes to find her. (Supernatural and Snow White crossover)
1. Heartless

(This takes place somewhere during season 10, presumably before Crowley threw out his mother from hell.) Enjoy!

* * *

 **Supernatural**

Queen of the Damned

Chapter 1

Heatless

 **St. Paul, Minnesota**

Two eighteen year old males cautiously made their way into a dark back alley, behind a large apartment complex. The moment they felt that they were hidden enough from peeping eyes, one of them removed a joint from behind his ear and lit it. The other took out a flask he had hidden in his back pocket and took a swig from it. He handed the flask to his friend and then took the joint from him.

"What is this?" James asked in between coughs.

"Jameson," Paul answered. He inhaled as deeply as he could enjoying the feeling of the weed. "My favorite kind." He exhaled.

"Good," James said before he took a couple of swigs from it. He handed his friend the flask and then took the joint from him. "Mine as well."

Paul smiled at him as began to feel the effects of the weed. "So anyways," He took a seat on an old milk crate and took drink some more whiskey. "About the party."

James looked at his friend clearly high. "It is going to be awesome." He handed his friend the rest of the joint. "Nothing better than sneaking into a college themed party. Ashley said she will let us in."

"Plus pregaming is the best way to go," Paul said before he inhaled deeply. There was still a couple of hits left in the joint.

"Ashley told me she had a friend for you," James said with a twisted smile.

Paul was about to respond, when a ball of green and yellow energy suddenly began to grow in front of them. Both looked at it wide eyed in surprise and high from the weed. The ball started out small, about the size of grapefruit, but soon grew large and brighter. Ripples of electricity shot out in many directions, blinding them. Soon the ball disappeared leaving behind a body and a strong smell of smoke. The asphalt surrounding her was much darker, burned from the ball of energy.

"No way," James said wide eyed as the woman turned toward him with a harsh and driven look on her face.

The woman straitened her black corset and then brushed off any dirt she saw. She took a few steps toward the men who were staring at her in disbelief. Paul dropped what was left of the joint on the floor. He didn't even notice.

James looked at her up and down. She looked like someone dressed from a different era. She was wearing a long black corset revealing ample cleavage. Her long black hair glowed radiantly from the streetlight and the moon. She had soft rosy lips, piercing green eyes, and graceful looking skin. She was wearing a small crown on her head.

"Hello boys," She said almost erotically. "I am looking for someone." She took a few sensual steps toward them, knowing they were staring at her. "Perhaps you have seen her."

Paul continued to stare in wonder. "Who are you looking for?" He felt a tingling sensation pass through him.

"My daughter," She simply replied.

James and Paul looked at each other and shrugged. "I have no idea what you are talking about," Paul told her. He couldn't keep his eyes off of her. She was the most beautiful woman that he had ever seen.

She looked at him and took a few more steps toward him. She reached out trailing a finger provocatively across his chest. "Do you find me attractive?" She asked him.

Paul gulped loudly as a response. She leaned close to him and kissed him deeply. The moment she locked lips with him, black snake like lines began to slither through his face, down his neck, then arms, and legs. When it covered his entire body, she let go of him with a pleased look on her face.

"That was nice," She said licking her lips. She glanced at James who was too scared to move.

Paul stumbled backward and reached for his throat. He clawed and scratched at it as he began to choke. Blood oozed out from the cut skin, covering his hands and then running down his arms. He stopped scratching soon after and then began to cough up blood on the ground. The louder and harder he coughed, the more blood he spat up. Soon he began to cry out as he spat up his entire heart. It landed on the ground making a gruesome splat sound. His eyes rolled to the back of his head and then he fell to the ground. The moment he landed, the black snake like lines disappeared.

James turned to run, but she pointed at him with a threatening finger. "Oh no you don't," She said, her eyes flashed red momentarily. "You aren't going anywhere."

James watched in fear as his whole body became paralyzed. She turned away from him and grabbed Paul's blood covered heart. She licked it and then glanced at James with fire resonating in her eyes. He wanted to throw up from what he was seeing, but he couldn't move a muscle. She smiled and then took a large bite of the heart. She swallowed it enjoying the taste.

"There is something about the heart," She tossed the rest of the heart aside and then approached James who looked so scared, it seemed as if his eyes would pop out of their sockets. "Now, do you find me attractive?" She reached out wiping the blood off her hand on his shirt. She leaned close kissing him deeply as well.

* * *

Dean parked his impala across the stReet, opposite of the crime scene and turned off the music. He stepped out of his car and stifled a yawn. It was two early in the morning for this, but it did feel nice to be outside and working on a possible case. He and his brother has been working so much in finding a cure for the mark, it was nice to have a distraction like this. But he wished he could feel more awake for it.

He glanced at his brother who straightened his suit. They locked eyes briefly, before they turned and approached the blocked off area. Three cop cars were parked in front of the alley way, blocking the area from any curious by standers. A forensic team was studying the scene for clues.

One of the officers motioned for the Captain, a middle aged male with a long beard and burly shoulders. He approached them and cleared his throat. "Hey," He told them seriously. This is restricted area."

Dean reached into his pocket and removed his FBI ID. "My name is Peter King." He pointed to his brother. "And this is my associate Charles Ramsey."

The Captain eyed both badges and then motioned for them to follow him. "My name is Arnold McKenzie," He held up the tape, so they could walk under it. "I didn't know the FBI was interested in a case like this."

Dean didn't answer right away. He kneeled beside both of the bodies inspecting it. Large amounts of blood puddled around both bodies that were sprawled on the ground. "There is a case we are working on that has a lot of similarities as this one" He told him.

"I see," Arnold said, "And what can you tell me about what you see here?"

Sam removed a pad from his pocket and began taking some notes. Besides the deep scratch marks on both of their necks and ample size bump on their heads, the rest of their bodies seemed untouched. He leaned closely when he saw what resembled a human heart beside one of the bodies. He took a picture of it and then looked at the other body, noticing a second heart. Both had a large bites taken out of it. He noticed burn marks on the ground, as well as wall on the apartment complex. He took a picture of that too.

"I am sorry," Dean replied. He cursed inwardly feeling immense dread about this case. "Classified information." He wasn't sure if it was from the mark or from grotesqueness of what he was seeing. It could have been a mixture of both.

He put on a pair of latex gloves and began to carefully inspect the bodies. Other than then the deep scratch marks on their throats and the bumps on their heads, there didn't seem to be any other marks on their bodies. At least that he could see. He noticed a joint on the floor that had another hit or two on it and a flask that was filled with whiskey, which was nearly empty. He glanced at his brother and shook his head.

Sam turned to the Captain and handed him a card to reach him by. "All I can tell you about this is that there has been a similar two deaths like this in California." He pocketed his phone and pad. "But we have a few promising leads."

Dean removed the gloves and then tossed it in the garbage bin beside the apartment. "I think we have seen all that we need here," He heard Sam say.

"I agree," Dean said as he walked back to his car.

Sam said goodbye to the Captain and told him that they'd keep in touch. He returned to the impala with Dean and took a seat. He watched as a coroner's came to retrieve the bodies and anything else important. Dean turned on the impala, lowered the music a bit, and drove away.

"What do you think?" Dean asked him as he stopped at a red light.

"I'm not sure," He shrugged. "Werewolf? Never heard of them leaving the heart behind like that."

Dean pressed on the gas as soon as the light turned green. "Could it be a Kumiho?" He asked.

Sam shook his head and opened the window a few inches. The breeze felt good. "Doubtful," He shook his head. "They only dig up freshly buried graves to steal the hearts. They don't go attacking people alive, at least as far as I know."

Dean glanced at his brother. "Are you sure about that?"

"Unless it is something else," Sam said, "I have a feeling we are dealing with witchcraft here. Although I didn't see any hex bags around."

"Neither did I," Dean agreed. "But we both know that the hex bag doesn't always have to be by the body at the time of death."

He was waiting at a red light, when a ball of green and yellow energy suddenly began to grow in front of them. It started out small, about the size of baseball, but soon grew large and brighter with each passing moment. Ripples of electricity shot out from it in many directions, blinding them. It struck a street sign, a tree, and a street light, causing them to fall over. The tree landed on a car crushing it, while the street light landed on the ground shattering. The sign fell on the ground. Within seconds the ball disappeared leaving behind a body and a strong smell of smoke. The asphalt surrounding her was much darker and burned from the ball of energy.

"What the hell?" Dean asked as exited their car and cautiously approached the body that began to stir. She slowly stood up mumbling to herself as she brushed the dirt off of her yellow dress and blue top. She was totally oblivious to both Dean and Sam.

"Oh dear," She said unhappily to a dirt stain that was refusing to come off. "This will just not do." She shook her head.

"Excuse ma'am," Sam said in a loud and clear voice. "Are you okay?"

The woman turned around and gasped when she saw the two men before her. She began to stumble backward.

"We will not harm you," Sam said gently. There was something familiar about her. "What is your name?"

The woman brushed aside her ebony colored hair to reveal a large cut and bruise on her pale white skin. Blood dripped down from it to her neck. She opened her mouth to speak and a single name came out of her rosy lips. "Snow White." With that she fainted into Sam's arms, who looked at her and then at Dean with wonder.

* * *

This is my first Supernatural story and would think this would make a great episode. Hope you liked it. I have more to come!

shaw18


	2. A Tall Tale

**Supernatural**

Queen of the Damned

Chapter 2

A Tall Tale

Sam was sitting at the table hotel with his laptop in front of him. He was reading the Grimm fairy tale version of Snow White, hoping he could learn something. Anything that would help them understand what this woman was really talking about. She was sitting across from him at the table silent, lost within her own thoughts, with a hot cup of herbal tea in front of her.

Their first thought was to bring her to the hospital and leave her there for the doctors to deal with. But, with the way she appeared before them, the both of them decided against it. In the end, they brought her to the closest hotel room hoping that when she awoke, she could tell them exactly what happened. She did wake a few hours later, extremely thirsty, so Sam made her the very tea she was currently drinking.

Sam stifled a yawn and reread the story once again. He learned nothing new. He already knew the story of a Queen who had her daughter put to the death, because she was jealous of her beauty. The Queen was then tricked, thinking that her huntsman had killed her and returned with the heart. She then cooked it and ate it with no clue of who the heart really belonged to.

Snow White then ran to a cottage in the middle of the woods for refuge. When she got there, she was so hungry and thirsty, that she drank and ate. Then she grew tired and fell asleep. When the dwarfs returned later, they found Snow White and was so succumbed to her natural beauty that they didn't care she broke into their house.

The Queen later found out, from the mirror, that Snow White was still alive. She disguised herself as an old woman and went to the cottage. She tried different ways to kill Snow White, failing each time. Finally she created a poison apple, sharing a part of it with Snow White. The other half, she ate herself, but the piece she ate, was not poisoned. The part she gave to Snow White did have the poison. The moment she ate it, she fell on the floor dead. The Queen left happy and successful.

Once the dwarfs found out what happened, they built her a beautiful coffin and held a memorial for her. The prince bought the coffin with Snow White in it. Along the way, the apple became dislodged from her throat. She woke to find the prince and then ended up marrying him. The Queen meanwhile went to the wedding and died from a curse of dancing until she fell down dead.

He glanced at Dean who walked into the room with a six pack and a bag full of snacks from the local convenient store. He placed it on the table and handed a beer to Sam. He emptied the bag, which was filled with chips, cookies, beef jerky, and some fruit.

"The Snow White?" Dean asked again in disbelief. "Like the one from the fables?" He looked at her confused.

Snow looked at him. "The very one," She simply said still not fully coherent.

Dean sat down beside his brother and reached for one of the bags of beef jerky. He opened it and took a few pieces. "Like the one with the evil Queen and the seven dwarfs?"

Sam gave him a 'come on' look, but he ignored it. Snow White didn't notice his expression or didn't seem to care. She sighed and took the cup of tea in her hands. "I had to get away," She shook her head. "I had to."

"What do you mean?" Sam asked confused.

Snow White gave him a pained smile. "The tales or books that describe my life are pretty true," She said to him. "But, just like tales go, it is water downed somewhat."

"What do you mean?" Sam asked as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Well for starters," She asked him. "What do you know about the story?"

Sam told her everything he knew. Dean sat in silence, drinking his beer with an odd look on his face. He couldn't believe they were having this conversation. But he didn't think it was any different than when Dorothy came from Oz to kill the evil Witch. Plus with everything he and his brother have gone through so far, he shouldn't be surprised but when he is seeing or hearing.

Snow White took a sip of tea. "So what you don't know from that story is what happened after my wedding," She shook her head. "Everyone thought the Queen had died from the curse, but she didn't. I don't know how she survived, but I guess it is silly to stop questioning magic." She took another sip and shifted in her chair to get more comfortable. "She came after me harder and deadlier." She paused as a faraway look grew on her face. "She decided to come after me and my husband with an army. So to defend ourselves, we got together an army mixed with men from our kingdom as well as whatever dwarfs that decided to join. But we were no match for her army. She slaughtered everyone." She looked at Sam tears in her eyes. "The last thing I saw as I escaped, was my husband's castle on fire."

"I'm so sorry to hear that," Sam said gently, not sure what to really say. It was still weird to hear her story.

"On the run from her men," She continued, "I decided the only way to escape alive was to steal her book of magic and find something in there that would help me. I managed to conjure a spell that indeed did that. I went to four different universes or dimensions if you want to call it, trying to elude the Queen and her army. But she managed to follow me each time. In the last dimension, I met a weird creature of sorts that said men of letters are people that could help with my situations. So I came here to get your help."

"And the Queen?" Dean asked.

Snow White looked at him. "I can feel her," She said with slight horror in her eyes. "She is already here."

"The two guys in the alley way," Sam pointed out.

Snow White looked at him confused. "What are you talking about?"

"Earlier today we came across two teens who had been attacked," He glanced at Dean briefly. "They had massive scratch marks on their throats and their hearts were removed."

"Oh no," She shook her head. "She got to them trying to find me." She set her cup on the table. "Did she take any bites out of the hearts?"

"Yeah she did," Dean said feeling grossed out.

"Damn," She shook her head.

Sam shook his head. "Wait," He interjected. "Are you saying that she is a cannibal?"

Snow White nodded. "From the moment she ate the heart," She told him. "She grew a hunger for it. Only the heart though. She feels with each heart she eats, it will make her stronger."

"Wow," Dean said in disbelief.

"Yeah," Sam agreed.

Snow White leaned forward in her chair resting her arms on the table. "I know that it is a lot to take in," She said to them. "But I really need your help."

Sam took an orange and began to remove the peel. "What kind of help are you looking for?" He asked.

"I am not sure exactly," She shrugged, "But I know that the Queen will stop at nothing until she has my head."

Dean reached for another beer. "So all we need to do then is find the Queen and kill her." He opened it and took a drink.

"Easier said than done," Snow White said eyeing the apple on the table. She shook away the memory of the last time she had an apple and grabbed some beef jerky instead.

Sam watched her reaction to the apple and understood her feeling about it. "Dean is right," He told her, "We will need to find her and find her weakness. Then we exploit it."

"As I mentioned before," She took a bite of the beef jerky. "Interesting taste and texture." She frowned. "Anyways, the Queen is smart and devious." She looked at both Dean and Sam. "She won't make it easy."

Sam shook his head and glanced at Dean. "I am not expecting her to make it easy." He said to her. "In fact, with everything that my brother and I have experienced so far, we know that it will be a challenge."

Dean wanted to tell her that their whole life has been a challenge, but he decided against it. "But we are up to it," He told her instead.

Snow White smiled at him. "Thank you." She said to him. She took another bite of the beef jerky not sure if she liked it or not. All she knew was that she was hungry.

"You mentioned earlier that you stole the Queen's spell book and used it to get here," Sam asked as he reached for another beer. "I would say that in order to find the Queen that is the best place to start."

Snow White took reached for her cup of tea. She had forgotten about it for a few minutes and it was now cold. She took a sip and made a face, not wanting anymore of it. Instead she took a beer and opened it. "I have hidden and would not like to get it until the Queen is dead." She told them.

"Why is that?" Dean asked her. "It would make sense to use the book against her. I imagine there are countless spells we could use."

"There are," Snow White said, "But the moment I take the book the out of hiding, the Queen will know exactly where it is. It's almost as if she and it are connected somehow." She took a drink of beer. "I used a spell to keep it hidden, but the moment I get it, the spell is useless."

Dean and Sam looked at each other briefly. "What is her weakness?" Dean asked her. He scratched at his arm trying to ignore the mark. It was beginning to bother him.

Snow White looked at him, noticing his discomfort. "Besides me?" She exhaled loudly. "She wants to be the most beautiful woman in the Kingdom. Though this is not her kingdom, her desire to have me killed has blinded her. She will stop at nothing until I am dead, but you guys already know that." She took another drink of beer. "What's wrong with you?" She glanced at his arm.

Dean pulled his shirt sleeve down to his wrist. "Nothing," He said with a reassuring smile. "Bug bite." If he told her about the mark, which of course he wouldn't, he wouldn't know where to start.

He knew Sam was aware how bad it was, even if he lied to him about it. From the lack of sleep, to the gruesome nightmares about blood and carnage when he did manage to sleep, and to the lack of appetite, it was pretty clear that the mark was a drain. But he didn't want to admit to it, just as much as he wanted to succumb to its calling. It reminded of him of the ring's seduction in the Lord of the Ring movies.

"This is nothing like the Disney version of it," Dean mumbled.

"The what?" Snow White looked at him confused.

"Never mind," Dean said with the wave of his hand.

"Anyways," Sam interjected. "The Queen has to have some weakness, besides you." He leaned forward in his chair. "Like does using magic make her weak? Does she need to rest after using magic?"

"Not anymore," Snow White shook her head. "She grows stronger with every passing day. I don't know how to defeat her on my own."

"Well that is why you came to us for help," Sam said to her. "I would say, the first step is to do what Winchester's do best."

Snow White looked at the both of them. "What does that mean?"

Dean and Sam looked at each other and didn't even have to say anything to know what they were both thinking. It was time to meet the Queen. But on their own terms. Before they did that, they would have to grab a few things from the impala and the bunker.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed. More to come soon!

shaw18


End file.
